1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method for zapping or changing a channel and a broadcast receiving apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for zapping a channel by performing grouping zapping of a plurality of channel groups and a broadcast receiving apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the development of various multi-media apparatuses, a user may watch various broadcast programs anywhere and anytime. In addition, with the development of various contents which are provided through broadcast channels, the number of broadcast channels that a user may choose has also increased.
A user uses various ways to change a channel, and one of the most frequently used methods for changing a channel is a sequential search method using a channel up/down command. That is, a user changes channels sequentially, checks programs broadcast through each channel, and then selects a desired channel.
However, as the number of broadcast channels increases, it may take a considerable amount of time for a user to select a desired channel using such a sequential search method. Therefore, a method which allows a user to select a channel easily by classifying and providing channels according to a certain criteria is required.